The Adventures in Magic and All That Follows
by DolphinsArePortkeys
Summary: A mysterious boy comes to the ninja, claiming he is the ninja of magic. Sensei Wu confirms it, so the boy comes to live with the ninja. But there's something very strange about this boy. Will the ninja find out his secret? From that, the story continues with more and more adventures. Rated T to be safe. I ship Cole and Nya, don't hate me. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH REBOOTED.
1. Eli Potter, Ninja of Magic

**Jay POV**

Nya likes Cole now. She won't make eye contact with me. She won't talk to me, so all messages go through someone. She hates me now. It's all Cole's fault, the traitor. He was annoying me, so I tackled him and Nya, being his new lover, started to hate me.

But I still love her. More than anything else in the world. I keep wishing this was just a bad dream, and I would wake up at any moment. Then I would go out to eat breakfast with the others, and sit beside Nya. She was plant a kiss on my cheek and pile some food on my plate.

But instead, I wake up everyday to Nya and Cole sitting together. Nya giving _him_ a kiss on the cheek. Piling food onto _his_ plate. Not even recognizing my existence. Asking Kai to ask me if I could pass the salt, and Kai would oblige.

I sighed, decapitating a dummy with one swift kick. After the whole Overlord incident, we rebuilt the Bounty, making it twice the size it had been before, with a full training course on deck that could, much like the other one, be moved to the room below when it was raining or unneeded. I liked it here. Especially since we each had our own room. I didn't need to share with that idiot Cole.

At the moment, we were on the water, tied up at the dock. Usually, we were hovering over the middle of the open sea, but Lloyd was visiting his parents at their apartment in Ninjago City, so we were here until he returned.

"Hello?"

I looked around for the speaker. It sounded like a girl who had a deep voice, or a boy with a high voice. I spotted a grubby looking boy walking up the ramp towards the deck. Examining his features, I saw he was a pretty scrawny kid. His clothes were dirty, baggy and at least five sizes too large. He had a sort of winter hat with flaps over his ears, covering his blonde mop of hair. His brown eyes scanned me, then he seemed very interested in a bird flying overhead.

"I'm, er, Eli Potter," he said awkwardly, looking anywhere except at me, obviously attempting to avoid eye contact.

"What can I do for you, Eli?" I asked, politely. It was my duty as a ninja to help those in need. He looked like a hobo to me, so maybe he needed food or money.

Eli seemed nervous, so I tried to start a new conversation. "Come on, sit down, Eli. I'm Jay. Where you from? Having a good day?"

He shrugged. "I'm from Ninjago City, an orphanage there. I'm . . . Good. I just wanted to talk to people like me." He must've seen my confused expression because he added, "I'm a ninja. I know spinjitzu and stuff."

Now that was interesting. "Oh really? Did you come here to train with us?" I asked. He nodded. "Mind demonstrating?" Again, he nodded and stood up.

"I'm the ninja of magic," Eli explained, then used spinjitzu. His tornado was orange. When he finished, he was still in his baggy outfit. He obviously didn't own a ninja gi.

Then he began to do magic. Like, _real_, honest to goodness, Harry Potter type magic. He didn't need a wand or any magic words. He just used his hands and mind. He made a broom from inside hurdle towards him. He made it sweep the deck without physically touching it. Then he sat on it and used it to fly. "I'M HARRY POTTER!" He cried, laughing.

Sensei Wu strode on deck, halfway through his performance. Eli landed and held out a hand for Sensei to shake. "I'm Eli, sir. Eli Potter." Sensei shook his hand, smiling kindly.

"Well, Eli, ninja of magic, will you be staying?" Sensei asked. Eli's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You have permission, if you would like," Sensei added. Eli nodded, excitedly. "Jay, would you kindly show Eli to one of the extra rooms?"

"Sure thing, Sensei! Come on Eli," I motioned for him to follow me.

As we walked down the hall, we bumped into Nya. Literally. I smacked into her and she fell over. I extended a hand to help her up, but she refused it and brushed past us, not even bothering to ask who Eli was.

But Eli asked who she was. "That's Nya . . . My ex, who I still love . . ." I sighed.

"She sure is beautiful," Eli sighed, halfheartedly.

"Beautiful? More like supermegafoxyawesomehot! She's the hottest girl I've ever met. She's far more attractive, far more appealing, far more interesting than any girl. That I know. In my immediate group of friends." I corrected. It was so true . . . Eli blushed and sighed, but I ignored this. Instead, I dazedly watched Nya walk down the hall.

I finally snapped back to Earth. "Okay, let's get you to your room."

* * *

**If there are any readers out there, this is my Ninjago fanfiction! I hope you guys like it! If you do, feel free to favourite, review or follow. **

**WARNING! There will be AVPM/AVPS quotes! There already was one! I will give a shout out to whoever can name the quote I used!**

**WARNING! I ship Cole X Nya! Don't hate me please.**

**WARNING! This has absolutely NOTHING to do with Rebooted. Unless you count the Cole/Nya pairing. **

**WARNING! I cannot guarantee that there will not be blood. IT IS RATED T FOR A REASON!**

**Okay, later guys! Peace! ~Elizabella (Call me Zabs)**


	2. Trust Issues and Me Being a Creep

**Shout out to Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for being the first reviewer AND answering the AVPM quote correctly! It was "supermegaawesomefoxyhot."**

**Thank you, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Special Agent Alanshee, and DeliciouslyDangerous1 for reviewing! (I'm psyched that I even got ONE review!)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Kai POV**

"Well, what if I don't trust this 'Eli?'"

"You don't trust anybody, Kai. Come on, Eli seems trustworthy."

"That's just what he wants you to think, Nya."

"You're paranoid, y'know that?"

"Not as paranoid as your ex boyfriend."

"Not quite, but that's not the point."

"Yeah, I know. The point is just letting some random hobo orphan kid stay with us!"

"He's a ninja, Kai!"

"Well, Nya, what if I don't believe what Jay says?"

". . ."

" . . . *smirking* . . ."

"Well, I might not be dating him anymore, but he's usually pretty trustworthy."

"Says you."

I was having a heated argument with my sister about this new kid, Eli Potter. I say he's not trustworthy. She says otherwise.

But Eli _looks_ so girlish and _sounds_ so girlish, it's hard to believe he's _not_ a girl in disguise! But then I remind myself that girls can't be ninja, so he can't be a girl. But then I remind myself that I don't trust him and maybe he isn't a ninja, thus maybe _he_ is a _she_. Then I get confused and have to repeat everything I just thought.

**Lloyd POV**

The new kid, Eli, is pretty cool. He _nearly_ beat me at Super Smash Bros Brawl. Nearly. But I am the king of that game, so he shall never ever win. But he got close. He's a very fun competitor.

We played over and over. He was always girl characters, which strikes me as odd, considering we're both guys and I hate playing as a girl. But I guess I'm just a kid. Mentally, at least. I still believe girls are disgusting, unless they can play video games. So far, not one girl I've met is at that level of coolness.

"No way!" I gasped, clutching the wii remote tightly. "Sudden Death? You're so good at this, Eli!" But I'll still beat you, I thought.

We brawled it out until his character, Zelda, teleported away from me, giving me a disadvantage. My character, Kirby, tried to swallow her, but she jumped over me and delivered a swift kick to my backside. I flew off the screen and victory went to Zelda.

"You . . . Beat me!" I stood up so that I could fall to my knees and get dramatic. Eli laughed at my silly drama queen act. He was shaking a bit as he laughed, and his winter hat came off, to reveal short blonde hair and an earring in his left ear, but not his right. Was he going for a pirate look?

He went red, grabbed his hat and shoved it back over his head. "I-I need to go, uh, do something . . ." And he darted away, leaving me confused in the games room.

**Eli POV**

So far, no one has found out. My scrawny physique helps a lot. So do my baggy clothes and winter hat. But I'm not sure how long I can keep up the charade. I've had a few close shaves, and Lloyd nearly found out.

I paced my new room, hands on my head. It wasn't supposed to go this far. I was supposed to show them how I was a ninja, then reveal my true identity. But nooooo, I had to go and mess things up! Instead of revealing myself, I kept quiet. I didn't tell them my secret. It's been two freaking days! I'm such an idiot!

I'm not actually Eli Potter. I'm Elizabella Potter. Yeah, you heard me. I'm a girl. I only pretended to be a boy because, well, I remember overhearing the red ninja say that girls couldn't be ninja. So I decided to prove him wrong. I was supposed to show them my element, then reveal I was actually a girl.

Not only did I not show them my true self, but I also have a huge crush on Jay! He's cute and funny and single, even if he still has feelings for Nya. He'd probably hate me if he found out I had been lying, but he's not gonna like me if he thinks I'm a guy.

I am sooooo hooped.

* * *

**I feel like a creep now. I mean, this GIRL is pretty much CROSS-DRESSING. I guess it's a bit creepier when guys cross-dress . . .**

**Okay, I'll stop talking about that now or I'll scare you all away . . .**

**DISREGARD THAT!**

**Do you like it so far? How long do you think Elizabella will last? Leave your thoughts in the review box below! ~Zabs**


	3. Jenna Zorca

**Cole POV**

Eli was an interesting kid, to say the least. I tried to ignore the mass amounts of magic he did at breakfast, such as making the syrup pour itself, making the waffles stack themselves, and opening the window without leaving his seat. I shook my head as he attempted to make his forkful of waffle enter his mouth (failing miserably) and started to talk with Nya.

Nya and I are together now. I feel kinda bad for stealing Jay's girlfriend, but I do like Nya, so I'm not exactly trying to prevent it. She's amazingly sweet, but she's proved she can handle herself. I like that in a girl.

Suddenly, I heard ticking. "Shhhhh!" I shushed everyone at the table and listened intently. Nope, that was definitely something ticking. It sounded like it was coming from outside the window. As the ticking became faster, my eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"BOMB!" I shouted, throwing the table up against the window and grabbed Nya protectively. I saw Jay shoot me a glare. Then, an explosion ripped through the ship and everything went black.

**Eli POV**

Okay, I may or may not have attempted to contain the explosion to one place. Unfortunately, that one place ended up being the kitchen.

I coughed, pushing broken floorboards off me. The Destiny's Bounty was still in one piece, so that was a plus! But the kitchen . . . Eh, not so much.

I think everyone else was unconscious, which was kinda good because my clothes were burnt and it was easier to tell that I was a girl. Of course, it's really bad that everyone in unconscious and slash or dead. Hopefully not dead.

"Petty ninja . . . Weaklings couldn't even survive a simple explosion . . ."

Oh no, a mysterious voice! I decided to lay low so that whoever attempted to blow up the Bounty wouldn't know I was listening.

"Get up, Potter. I know you're awake."

Okay, scratch that. I am standing up in a defensive position, ready to attack whoever the mad bomber is . . .

"Hello Bella."

"YOU!" I screamed angrily at the figure floating in the air. "DO NOT CALL ME BELLA!"

"Okay Lizzy."

"NOPE!"

"Eliza!"

"NO WAY! It's Zabs and always will be!" I cried in rage. "Now, tell me, what are _you_ doing here, Jenna Zorca?"

The raven-haired girl smirked at me, her red eyes filled with interest. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to kill you, darling!" Her long hair flipped around as she laughed maniacally. She leaned in close to me. "And your new ninja friends won't stop me." Then she recoiled. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF-?! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

I rolled my eyes as she looking at my dirty, baggy, now ripped outfit. "Are you-? Oh! Oh, you're crossdressing!" She laughed. I just stared angrily at her. "They don't even know that you're a girl, do they, Potter?" I said nothing. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "But they will soon enough."

She blasted me with some dark energy, but I cartwheeled out of the way. Then I shot her with some magic. She flew backwards, slamming into the ground, making a large crater around the space she had fallen. She jumped up and shot some more at me. I attempted to dive out of the way, but it hit my leg. The darkness wrapped around my leg, pinning me to the ground. Then, smirking, Jenna blasted me again, in the head this time. It felt like a ton of bricks had collided with my face this time. I lost consciousness fairly quickly.

"Nighty night, Potter."

* * *

**So Jenna is my sister's villain OC. She's kinda like a dark magic witch. Her dark energy can pin people down, shoot people like a bullet, hit people like a brick, uhhhhh, it looks like Pitch's weird dark sand stuff from Rise of the Guardians. (I'm so bad at explaining this XD) Okay, just imagine it however you want!**

**Jenna loves annoying Elizabellaaaaaaaaa! Uhhhhhh, I DUNNO WHAT ELSE TO SAYYYYY!**

**Okay, Read and tell me if you like it! ~Zabs**


End file.
